Ron at Camp Wannaweep
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Ever wonder Ron's experiences at Camp Wannaweep? Here is a little bit of Ron's experiences and how he got his monkey-phobia.


**Ron at Camp Wannaweep**

**AN:** Ever wonder what happened at Camp Wannaweep when Ron was a little camper to terrify him so much? This is that story.

**(Middleton: Outside Ron's Home)**

Ron has his coonskin cap on with the tail over his face since it was on backwards and has two suitcases side by side, looking miserable already.

"I don't wanna go mom! Why can't I stay here? I'll do anything! Clean anything!" He pauses and then says, "Except clean the garage... that's where that gnome is" He looks away and mutters, "That evil gnome..."

Ron's mother lets out a soft sigh and says, "Ronald honey, it won't be so bad. You'll have fun, swimming, making things in arts and crafts, camping out in the woods, getting in touch with mother nature... I promise you will have so much fun that you probably won't even want to come home at the end."

Ron pouts and crosses his arms, as he says, "not very likely..."

Kim walks up with her mother and says, "Heya Ron!"

Kim's mother says, "Aw, you look just so adorable in that little hat." She pauses for a moment to take his hat and turn it around the right way."

Ron immediately perks up at the sight of his best friend and says, "KP! Man, am I so glad to see you! Can you please convince my mom that I don't need to go to camp?"

Kim gives him a brief hug, "I can't do that. Besides, I already tried. I just wish that I could with you."

Ron's face lights up like the sun and he looks up at his mother as he shouts, "Can she come? Can she come to camp with me pleaassssssssseeeeeeeeeee?"

Ron's mother shakes her head and says, "Just give it a chance Ronald. You can afford to be away from your little friend for a whole summer, can't you?" In part, she had been worried that Ron was spending too much time with Kim and so she hoped that the camp would make Ron more of a man and help him to forget about Kim or at the very least make other friends.

The Camp Wannaweep bus pulls up, prompting Ron to turn to Kim. He gets on his knees and cries out, "Save me Kim! I don't wanna go!"

Kim hesitantly says, "Maybe... you'll have fun?"

Ron shakes his head, "I don't think so! Think about the name, it makes me wanna cry!" He bursts into small tears, "I don't wanna go!"

Kim feels both bad and guilty but she couldn't do anything other than give her friend a hug and says, "Please give it a shot, for me?"

Ron gets up to his feet and looks up from a drooped head as he says, "Okay... I'll give it a shot. For you."

The bus driver honks and shouts, "C'mon kid! Are you coming or what? You're my last stop!"

Ron panics at the mention of "last stop" but then he takes one look at Kim's face and sighs before he shouts, "I'm coming!" He walks slowly, feeling it is his last walk and steps onto the bus. He sits by the window and waves bye.

Kim shouts, "Be sure to send me a postcard! I want to hear all about the camp!"

Ron shouts back, "I will! Try to have fun for me Kim!"

The bus backfires and begins forward as Kim and Ron wave at each other until the bus is out of sight.

As Ron's mother had already gone inside the moment the bus started to leave, all that left was Kim and her mother.

Kim looks down with a heavy sigh, missing him already so much. She says, "I miss him already, mom."

Kim's mother gently touches her shoulder and says, "Come on sweetie, it'll be ok and when he comes back. Just think of all the stories he will have to share with you." She could see already that Kim and Ron had a strong bond, so she was confident that things would be all right in the end.

Kim nods as she still looks at the ground, feeling bad about not doing more to help her best friend and goes home with her mother.

**(On the Wannaweep bus)**

Ron keeps staring out the window as he sighs, missing his family and best friend so much already. He hears someone shout in the bus, "Hey look at that! The squeeb misses his mommy!" Causing the whole bus to erupt in laughter until the bus driver shouts for all of them to settle down.

The rest of the bus trip was lively with all the kids talking about all the thing that they were going to do once they got to the camp. Still, all Ron could do was think about all the people he left behind and sigh.

The trip seemed like it took forever when in reality it was no more than 45 minutes long. Everyone got off the bus before Ron and so with a heavy sigh, Ron steps off the bus, and is given cabin 13 because he had taken so long to get off the bus.

**(Later)**

Ron ran through the forest from some large red-eyed squirrels as they chased him, screaming for help but even when he ran past two campers. They ignored him as neither one could believe squirrels could be dangerous.

He knew that he was on his own as he crashes through a hollow tree and then falls down a hole, sliding down a long tunnel before he is launched out of a hill and goes flying through the air with his arms flailing wildly until he crashes into the mascot home. He goes through one wall and out the other before he finishes landing in the middle of a story circle where there just happened to be a fire going.

Ron sniffs as he says, "Hey, what's cooking?"

Gilbert smirks and says, "You are ya squeeb!"

Ron jumps and cries out as his pants were on fire and he runs away with his path taking him past the mascot home where some flaming pieces of his clothing land on the wooden wall. He runs screaming, "I'm on fire! HELP ME!" past the Cafeteria before the Chef suddenly douses him with a bucket of emergency water for certain kitchen fires.

Ron turns to the Chef and says, "Thanks!" before paling even as the Chef starts to lecture him on the benefits of a thing called, "Drop and Roll". He points past his shoulder and cries out, "There's a fire!"

The Chef turns and says, "Fire! Go sound the alarm while I go deal with this!"

Ron runs to the office and shouts, "There's a fire!" Everyone rushes out and it is easy to see the growing blaze.

**(Around 2 a.m.)**

The Chef shouts, "What I'd like to know it how this blasted fire got started! If we hadn't been so quick, the whole camp and maybe the entire forest would have gone up in flames!"

Gilbert points right at Ron and loudly says, "He did it!"

The Chef turns, being a much more larger and perhaps the most muscular man in all of the camp and shouts in an angry, fierce voice, "What? Is this right kid?"

Ron meekly says, "Um... Uh... that is... I... uh..."

The Chef shouts, "Yes or no!"

Ron quickly blurts out, "It probably was my fault... I was running after I got caught on fire and..."

The Chef claps his large hand over Ron's mouth and says, "Enough! I have heard enough. In your careless actions, you have destroyed our mascot's home. So until it can be rebuilt, you will have to become roommates!"

Ron cries out, "What? But... but he's a monkey!"

The Chef says, "Actually he's a chimp. So technically he's not a monkey."

Ron shouts, "But they do the same thing! They eat with their hands AND their feet!"

The Chef crosses his arms in front of him as he says, "Tough! You have to learn to take responsibility your actions. Besides maybe bunking with him will not be as bad as you think."

Ron just slumps over as he moans, "Awwww man!" With everyone either laughing at him or booing him for burning down the mascot's home. He starts walking off with his small shoulders slumped over and continued to head off towards to lake and eventually reaches the pier before sitting down on the end of it with his feet dangling off.

Looking over the green lake, he wonders why he had to come to such a crummy camp in the first place. Nothing had gone right for him since he had set foot at the camp.

A fish swims up and it is softly glowing as it looks up at him between his dangling legs. He cries out, "Auuuuugghhh! A glowing fish!" His screaming and quick jump to his feet causes the glowing fish to swim away at high speed into the depths of the green water.

Ron runs away from the lake and finds a camper where he immediately shouts in a panic, "There are glowing fish in the lake!"

The camper knew of what had happened to the beloved mascot's home and so the brunette girl picks up some sticks and stones from the ground, tossing them at him as she starts to shout, "Jerk! Idiot! Moron!"

Ron covers his head as he runs away, "Ow! Hey! I don't think this is what they meant by sticks and stones breaking my bones and words not hurting, because I gotta say they do!"

Another camper, a blonde boy shouts, "Good idea! You idiot!" He tosses some sticks and stones at Ron as well. The further Ron ran, through the camp. The more campers seemed to take up the idea of tossing sticks and stones at him while tossing hurtful words at him!

Soon it seemed as if half the camp was calling him names while tossing sticks and stones until he reached his cabin. Cabin 13 was pelted by for a few moments before everyone wandered away as they shouted insults and names at him.

It was only when the last person wandered away and it finally became quiet, did Ron look away from the door and see that he was not alone.

In the right corner of the cabin, waking up at that moment was the chimpanzee, the camp mascot whose home he had just wrecked. Ron's eyes widened as he begins to wonder what new horror was about to be unleashed upon him and with the screeching of the chimp, he began to scream with no one coming to his aid.

* * *

**AN: **Well everyone, this is a one-shot deal since I just wanted to basically show Ron's first day at Camp Wannaweep. I wonder if I should continue this story any further. As you can all imagine. It was all pretty traumatic for Ron. So what did you think of the story? Did you enjoy it? Were you touched by Kim and Ron's parting? Anyone recognize Gilbert?

As usual all reviews, comments, ideas about what Ron should experience *next* if this story were to continue (with used ideas credited of course), and more are always welcome.


End file.
